heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Reconaissance
''Reconaissance ''is the fourth episode of Hero Alliance. Plot Ben rushed into the command room, joining the others. White Knight stared down at them from a screen, and Max standing nearby. Something was going on, Ben could tell that much. “Well, nice of you to join us, Mr. Tennyson.” White Knight said. “Erm, sorry.” Ben scratched his head. “I was busy in the training room.” White Knight let out an exasperated sigh. “Moving on. It’s time I sent you on your first mission.” “Wait, already?” Kim raised an eyebrow. “We’ve barely met and already you want to send us out in the field?” “It is the opinion of Magister Tennyson that you would all learn to work together through practical measures.” White Knight responded. “Never expected that from Grandpa Max.” Ben said. “Magister Tennyson and I agree the current situation requires accelerated progress.” White Knight said. “Okay we get it, we’re going on a mission together. What kind of mission?” Danny asked. “Given that you have just met, we’ve decided it’d be best to send you on a recon mission.” Max replied. “Aww come on White Knight? A recon mission?” Rex whined. “We both know recon is NOT my style.” “Quiet, Rex.” White Knight snapped, slightly. “This is still an important mission.” “The Alpha hasn’t gathered back its strength yet, so we have assumed it has looked into making new allies from your individual worlds.” Max explained. “Our scanners have detected the Alpha’s signal in Madison, Wisconsin.” Danny grew tense. “There’s no way that’s a coincidence…” “Is there something you wish to add, Daniel?” White Knight asked. “If what you say is true, then this got a hell of a lot more serious.” Danny began. “Vlad Masters lives in Madison, Wisconsin. Or at least, he did. He was abandoned in space a few years back.” Max approached the monitor displaying White Knight, typing the name into the keyboard below. A profile image of Vlad Masters was brought up, along with a full biography, including his tragic fate in space. “We have no record of this ‘Vlad Masters’ ever returning to Earth, but that’s not to say he didn’t return under the radar.” Danny mentally kicked himself. How could he not have noticed this? Vlad was one of the most dangerous villains he’d ever fought, he couldn’t go unchecked. “If Vlad is really back, then we have to take him down now.” White Knight reappeared on the screen, shaking his head. “I’m sorry Daniel, but you six aren’t ready for a fight. You have only just met each other and need to learn each other’s strengths and weaknesses. This is still a reconnaissance mission. No arguments.” Danny growled in annoyance, but nodded. “Alright then, Kim, Ron, and Danny will infiltrate the Masters Estate and locate the Alpha Nanite.” Max began. “You three will be responsible for learning the Alpha’s purpose for Vlad Masters and what his plan is as a whole.” Jake rose an eyebrow. “Wait, but what about us, dawg? We’re just supposed to sit around on our butts?” Max shook his head. “Not necessarily. Ben, Rex, and Jake will remain outside the estate, watching for suspicious activity. You three are the contingency should anything go south inside.” “Alright, sounds good Grandpa.” Ben nodded. “Very well, team you are dismissed.” White Knight said. With that, the six heroes walked out one by one and headed to their rooms. Kim and Ron were walking down the hall together, their rooms were right next to each other. “Isn’t this crazy, KP? All these super powered people and some guy from space and a robot thing? This is nothing like we’ve gone up against before!” Ron exclaimed. Kim shrugged. “It is what it is. What matters is the world is in danger and we’ve got a responsibility to do our best to defend it.” “Yeah, I know.” Ron nodded. “Too bad we don’t have any powers of our own.” “Powers aren’t everything. We’ve been doing this just as long as half the people on the team. They may have power, but we have skill.” Kim reassured her ex-boyfriend. “It’s probably why that ‘White Knight’ elected me as the de-facto leader of this team.” The spies had reached their dorms. They said their good nights, and headed to bed. They didn’t leave for Wisconsin until the following evening. The team was aboard The Keep, Providence’s large flagship. White Knight’s voice echoed over the intercom. “Team, you will be just over the Masters Estate in five minutes. Remember your roles, don’t take any unnecessary risks.” The speaker cut out. “Why do I have a feeling that last bit was directed towards me?” Danny mumbled to himself. The teens approached a small dropship in the loading bay of The Keep. They sat down and strapped in. Ben could be seen fiddling with the Omnitrix as the dropship began its descent. Kim eyed the watch-clad teen. From what his file disclosed, the kid was a wild card, but had a knack for improvisation. Her eyes shifted to Rex, who had neglected to strap in. He was leaning against the bay door with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He had a similar record to Ben, but had a lot more formal training in exchange for less versatility as Ben. Jake was occupying himself with a handheld video game. Jake’s abilities gave him a little bit of everything the previous two had all in one package. He had a knack for style where the others didn’t. Last but not least was Danny. He was supposed to be just as fun-loving as the others, but her experience with him so far suggested otherwise. He seemed easily agitated, almost constantly angry. Kim prayed he wouldn’t jeopardize this mission to settle any personal matters with Vlad Masters. Kim was adorned in her purple shirt and black pants with her utility belt hanging loosely around her waist. She had wanted to bring her battle suit, but Wade claimed it was undergoing maintenance. The spy hoped she wouldn’t find herself too far out of her weight class should this mission go south. She remember how useless she had felt going up against the fiery dragons back in Middleton. That was a feeling Kim wasn’t used to, and she wanted to redeem herself this time. The ship rocked slightly as they landed. Rex stood up as the bay doors opened. The team stepped out and the dropship took off again. Kim held up her wrist communicator, pressing a few buttons. “Okay guys, we’re only a few miles out from the Masters Estate.” Kim began. “Ron, Danny, and I will climb the east tower and enter through the tower entrance. Ben, Rex, and Jake, you three will hide in the brush surrounding the castle. Watch for any suspicious activity and listen for our signal if things go wrong.” “Okay, try and get into trouble. I’ve been looking for something to pounderize.” Rex smashed his fist into his palm. “I’ll try not to.” Kim said, slightly amused. “Alright everyone, let’s move out.” They trekked the last few miles towards the estate. It may have taken them a half hour at most. “Take your positions.” Kim said. Ben, Rex, and Jake broke off from the group and were soon out of sight. Kim, Ron, and Danny approached the tower. Both Kim and Ron took out their grappling guns and took aim for the tower’s edge. With a sudden release of pressurized air, the grappling hooks were launched and latched onto the tower’s edge. They both began to scale the tower. They may have made it halfway up the tower when a glowing black shape zoomed past them with a very audible whooshing sound. Danny hovered a short distance above them, but he seemed different. His hair was snow white and he wore a black jumpsuit. His lower half was currently a half-visible tail and he gave off a faint white glow. Danny smiled smugly. “See, Kim?” Ron said. “Wouldn’t it be way easier if we could do that?” “Don’t get too bummed out, I’m sure those grappling guns are useful when you…umm…” Danny purposely trailed off. Kim shook her head as she reached the top, followed by Ron. “Well Danny, you’ve been here before. Where would Alpha and Vlad be? Assuming Alpha is actually here.” Danny hovered to the ground, his legs reforming. “If I had to guess, I’d assume they’re doing the usual villain shtick down in the lab basement.” Kim nodded. “Alright then. Can you uh, ghost us through?” Danny gripped Ron and Kim’s wrists and turned them all intangible. As they started sinking through the floor, Danny felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. He cried out in surprised pain, floating back up and reassuming solid form. “Or not…” Danny groaned. “Seems like Vlad’s ghost-proofed the castle’s structure. Which means we’ll have to get down the ol’ fashion way.” Danny approached the tower’s door. “Come on.” He said as he walked through. Kim and Ron followed him and they began their descent into the castle. They’d probably made it to the level right before the ground level before Danny stopped in his tracks, eyeing his surroundings. “What’s wrong?” Kim asked, stopping not far behind him. “This is way too easy. It’s not like Vlad has any goons or anything, but he should’ve noticed us on camera or something.” Danny shook his head. “Something’s not right.” Ron looked around nervously. “You don’t think he w-wanted us to get this far, do you?” Danny let out a groan. “I’d bet my left foot Vlad or Alpha was expecting us, probably both.” He looked over his shoulder at his companions. “Be on your guard, be ready to cut loose at a second’s notice.” With that, they continued on. Meanwhile, the other three were hiding in the bushes, losing their minds. “This is SOOOOOOOO boring.” Rex groaned. “No kidding, man. Why couldn’t we just bust in and throw those baddies around?” Jake added. “As much as I hate to say it, Max and White are right.” Ben retorted. “We’re probably not ready to go in a fight all together just yet. We’ve barely known each other for a day or two.” “Question.” Rex offered. “Uh, answer?” Ben raised an eyebrow. “I get that those three are supposed to be the stealthiest of all of us.” Rex began. “But that’s a freaking castle, not some industrial building. It’s not like there are air ducts or anything to sneak through.” “What are you getting at?” Ben asked. “So they’d have to be going through hallways or something right?” Rex said. “So there has to be some sort of commotion going on, even if it was small.” “You’re saying it’s too quiet?” Jake wondered. Ben nodded in agreement. “Maybe we should check in.” Ben raised the Omnitrix up to his mouth. “Ben to Kim, what’s your status?” Kim’s voice came in through a staticky frequency. “It’s all clear here. No guards or anything like that. It’s like they aren’t even watching their security.” “Something’s not right…” Ben said, more to himself than to Kim. “Keep on your to-“ An explosion behind Ben cut him off, sending him flying forward along with Rex and Jake. Kim’s concerned voice cried out over the channel, but it slowly faded out. Ben cursed. They must’ve saw them arrive at the estate. They were coming for what they assumed was the muscle. Ben and his newfound friends turned towards their attackers. There stood a woman clad in a black and green jumpsuit. She had pale skin and dark black hair with green highlights. She had glowing green energy running along her fists to her lower forearms. She was accompanied by several lanky grunts in dark brown robes with black body armor. Ben couldn’t make out their faces except for glowing red eyes. “And just who would you be, beautiful?” Rex said smugly. The green woman smirked. “Aww, aren’t you cute? The red guy neglected to tell me you guys were so good looking.” Ben almost threw up in his mouth. “Get a room.” “Hey, at least we know Alpha really is here.” Rex said. “Alright lady, you’re gonna escort us into the castle nice and easy.” The green woman laughed. “And who’s gonna make me?” Rex’s arm turned into a large, orange sword. “My little friend here.” She cocked her head, smirking. “Compensating for something?” A sweatdrop slid down Rex’s annoyed face. Ben and Jake would’ve laughed if they didn’t think they could be in danger. “Don’t forget about us, Dragon Up!” Jake’s voice echoed as fire and lightning crackled around him, transforming him into a large red dragon. “Looks like that just leaves me.” Ben activated the Omnitrix, let the selector move over a couple of icons, before slamming his palm down. With a flash of green light, Ben had transformed. “Spidermonkey!” The blue monkey alien cried out in a less-than-intimidating voice. “Get them.” The green woman said calmly. Her ninja posse pounded instantly, separating them. Rex found himself isolated from his companions, now facing the green woman alone. “Can I get a name before I kick your tail up and down this hillside?” “You can call me Shego, little boy.” Shego introduced herself. “It’s the last name you’ll here.” Shego rushed Rex, throwing a lunging punch with her green-cloaked fist. Rex used the flatside of his sword to block the attack. However, this ‘Shego’ was a lot stronger than she looked. The punch was more than enough to send Rex skidding backwards several feet. Rex gritted his teeth and charged with his sword raised. Jake was surrounded by four ninjas. He did his best to keep them all in his sight at once as they circled him. “Wait a second, you guys are Huntsclan!” Jake growled, recognizing his enemy. They worked for one of the most dangerous foes Jake had ever fought. “Your leader is dead! What are you doing working for green chick, over there?” Apparently they weren’t much for conversation. Two rushed Jake from behind, who spun and breathed flames at his assailants. They managed to change direction in midair, narrowly avoiding the flames. That’s when he felt two pairs of feet kick him down from behind. Jake fell to the ground. The four ninjas pulled out glowing blue chains, casting them towards Jake. They each bound a limb, pulling them tight. Jake’s body was stretched out like an X, completely immobile. Jake attempted to breathe flames to ward them off, but he only coughed up a cloud of black smoke. Jake cursed. These guys weren’t slouches. They knew how to hunt a dragon. The chains were enchanted to cancel out a dragon’s natural abilities. He wouldn’t even be able to revert to his human form. Jake roared in frustration as the ninjas slowly made their way off with him. Spidermonkey wasn’t fairing any better. The ninjas were far more agile than he was, and were strong enough to make his webs useless. He tackled one, using him as a springboard to flip back and land on another. He used his webbing to blind the ninja, if only for a second. He was struck from behind with something very big and heavy. Spidermonkey saw his vision blur before he fell unconcious, transforming back into Ben. Rex punched Shego in the chest with a very large metal fist, taking a second to look around. The ninjas were closing in on him now. He couldn’t seem to find his allies. “Son of a…” Rex turned towards Shego, who had a look of amusement on her face. “Sorry big boy, but we made sure to be well prepared before coming to get you. We need you out of the way so we can catch your other friends all the more easily.” Shego said. Rex replaced his fists with a large whip construct. “If you think I’m just going to lie down and surrender because I’m by myself, you really have not done your research.” Rex swung his whip, rushing his attackers. Danny stood before the lab entrance, Kim and Ron close behind him. His eyes glowed intensely. “Remember, try and be as quiet as possible. This is still a recon mission.” Kim said. Danny couldn’t help himself. He gathered ecto-energies in his hands and blasted the door open, sending it flying into the lab. “Vlad!” Danny snarled. Standing in the middle of the lab was Danny’s old nemesis, Vlad Masters in his human form. He was accompanied by Alpha, the red nanite being he’d fought before, and a large, muscular man wearing a draconic skull. “Ah, welcome Daniel, and I see you’ve brought your new friends.” Vlad said too casually. He gestured to Alpha and the dragon man. “I hope you don’t mind that I also invited my new companions.” Kim cursed. He had been expecting them. “Vlad Masters, you knew we were coming, didn’t you?” “Of course, Miss Possible. Just like I was expecting your friends outside.” Vlad shrugged smugly. “I hope you don’t mind, I sent them an escort. They should be arriving soon.” “Enough. They must be neutralized.” Alpha said. “But first, it would be rude not to introduce the newest member to my own alliance.” Vlad gestured to the unknown character. “He calls himself the Huntsman. As his title suggests, he hunts down ‘magical’ creatures for sport and has crossed swords with Mister Long before.” “And now I will decorate this lab with your corpses.” The Huntsman spoke up. He held out his open hand, calling forth green energies. A staff formed in his hand, and he charged at the heroes. The Huntsman sliced at Danny, who swiftly dodged the attack, countering with an ecto beam. Huntsman deflected it with his staff, only to be hit from behind by a well-aimed jump kick from Kim. He stumbled forward, towards Ron. He glared at Ron, slowly approaching. “Ah! Kim!” Ron cried out in a high-pitched voice. Kim tackled Huntsman from his right, causing him to stumble slightly, but he had been ready this time. He grabbed Kim by the wrist and flung her into Ron. Both teens flew across the lab and crashed into a computer, falling to the ground. An ecto-blast hit Huntsman in the back of the head. He turned around to see Danny flying towards him. He readied his staff, but it proved unnecessary. A giant red hand grabbed Danny, slamming him into the ceiling, and then down into the tile floor, creating a small crater. The hand retracted into Alpha, who slowly approached. Danny groaned in pain, his ghostly aura flickered weakly. He managed to stand back up. He looked over his shoulder towards Kim and Ron who were still out cold. Danny turned his attention back to Alpha and Huntsman, both slowly approaching the lone teen. “Come on then!” Danny growled. “I’ll take you both on!” Danny took in a deep breath, and then let it out violently. Shockwaves of ecto-energy escaped him, racing towards his attackers. A ghostly wailing could be heard in the background. The shockwaves reached Alpha and Huntsman, who struggled to keep advancing. Alpha raised a shield, protecting him from the ghostly wail’s dangerous power. The Huntsman pressed on, seeming more annoyed than hurt. He aimed his staff at the occupied Danny, and fired a green beam of energy, hitting Danny directly in the chest. The ghostly wail ceased as Danny flew back into the wall. In a flash of light, Danny reverted to human form and fell to his hands and knees, cut and bruised. “Is that it, Daniel?” Vlad sighed. “I was expecting more of a challenge.” Danny tried to gather his power, attempting to transform, but he was too weak and unfocused. “What happened to the Danny Phantom that grew to my greatest enemy?” Vlad asked condescendingly. A door opened to his left, revealing Shego with Ben over her shoulder. Two Huntsclan members followed her, dragging Jake and Rex behind them. Shego dumped Ben on the ground without a second’s thought. “We got them, boss.” She said unpleasantly. “Good work, Shego.” Vlad said appreciatively. “You know Daniel, I’m quite disappointed. From what I hear, you six are supposed to be the greatest heroes the worlds have ever known.” “That is enough. They have been gathered. I will procure the Omega Nanite from Rex Salazar, and then they will all be destroyed.” Alpha said. “Conversation is pointless.” Vlad scoffed. “Very well. Do what you must.” The Huntsclan member carrying Rex dropped him to the floor as Alpha approached. Alpha knelt down, reaching his hand out towards Rex. Just as he was about to reach into Rex, a blast of electricity sent him flying. “GAH.” Alpha cried out as he crashed into a computer. He gathered himself, locating his attacker. Instead, he saw Shego flung through him. She crumpled to the ground behind him. When Alpha had gathered himself again, he saw the one responsible. He may not have been the smartest, but Ben knew how to play opossum. “You know, you guys are really starting to tick me off.” The alien form known as Feedback spoke. He sounded tired, but was more than ready to fight. “Let me make this clear, we’re all going to walk out of here.” “Or what, Mister Tennyson?” Vlad rose an eyebrow, seemingly calm. “You cannot take on all four of us.” He said as Shego rose, her fists glowing with green energy. Vlad, Huntsman, Shego, and Alpha surrounded Feedback. Feedback made eye contact with each and every one of them…and smiled. “You don’t get it, do you?” The Conductoid laughed. “We’re in a freaking gold mine for Feedback here! This form’s powers allows me to absorb electricity, boost it, and shoot it back out at you guys! There’s more than enough equipment in here for me to blow a hole through each and every one of you.” Feedback smirked. “You can’t possibly off us all before we get to you.” Huntsman countered. “I don’t have to.” Feedback said, gesturing around him. The heroes may have been battered, but they were far from beaten. Rex was the first to stand, forming a giant sword on his right arm. Jake perked up, executing an almost perfect judo throw on the Huntsclan member holding him. In a flash of fire, Jake’s draconic form stood strong. Danny stood up, gathering his power and resuming ghost form. Kim and Ron stood up weakly, but determined. “If I can’t get to you, they will.” Feedback narrowed his eye. “…get them.” Vlad growled. He assumed his own ghost form, firing a purple blast at Feedback, who countered with a considerable lightning bolt. Rex slashed Alpha in half, incapacitating the nanite. Danny used his ice energies to freeze Huntsman’s feet to the ground. Jake let out a wall of flame, forcing Shego to retreat. Feedback’s bolt was able to overtake Vlad’s ecto-blast, sending him flying back. “Let’s go!” Kim commanded, putting Ron’s arm over her shoulder as she helped him out the door. With Danny and Feedback covering their retreat with ecto-blasts and thunderbolts, they were able to stagger out of the lab. Doors were busted down, walls were blasted to pieces, but the team was able to make it out just as the dropship landed. One by one, the heroes made it on board. “Go!” Kim shouted to the pilot. “Go, go!” The ship hovered into the air, just as their enemies made it outside as well. The heroes were just able to make it away. Battered and beaten, but alive. Heroes * White Knight * Max Tennyson * Danny Fenton * Ben Tennyson * Rex Salazar * Jake Long * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable Villains * Alpha * Vlad Masters * Huntsman * Shego (First Appearance) * Huntsclan (First Appearance) Aliens Used * Spidermonkey * Feedback (First Appearance) Trivia * This is the first episode where Ben appears that he only uses the Omnitrix twice, instead of three times, including flashbacks. * Vlad seems stronger than in ''Danny Phantom. ''He was able to easily recover from Danny's Ghostly Wail, which he hasn't been able to do in the past.